Just desserts
by Misura
Summary: Seto has a special kind of dessert for his beloved puppy. [SetoJoey, somewhat silly]


Just desserts

*

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey (established), major silly, flirting, oocness, hints at sex, bad language, slight oocness. 

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 'Just deserts' is the name of a YuGiOh Magic Card. The title's supposed to be some sort of pun on it.

written at 29th november 2003, by Misura

For Dillon, who requested a Seto/Joey learning-to-cook- scene. *coughs* It turned out a bit differently from the original plot, so I hope you don't mind. ^^;

**********

"Seto? I think there's something wrong with the phone. It's not working." Joey sauntered into Seto's office, not bothering to knock. If Seto's concentration could be broken by him walking in, then the thing the CEO was busy with obviously wasn't very important, Joey reasoned.

"The phone's perfectly in order," Seto replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. Out of curiosity, Joey wandered closer to take a look at what was holding his lover's attention so much, but all he saw were long lists of letters and numbers, without any meaning he could discern.

"I just told you it's not. I may not be such a technical genius as you, but I'm still smart enough to know when something's broken, you know," Joey snapped back, annoyed.

"More like 'smart enough to break stuff'." Seto snorted. "If you need any intelligence to do that, that is, which I doubt."

"Awww, you're such a smooth talker, aren't you? One minute in your company and I fall head over heels in love with you all over again." Joey rolled his eyes, considering whether or not Seto would respond positively to his 'stumbling' into the other's lap.

"Did you just come to try and keep me from my work or was there anything *important* you wanted to tell me?" Seto inquired, not even blinking as Joey made his move, landing perfectly as well as effectively blocking Seto's view on the screen of his computer now.

"I love you ... " Joey whispered seductively, leaning in closer to nuzzle Seto's neck.

"That information is doubly redundant, since I already knew that and I still don't really care about it." Seto informed him. "So why don't you just stop this ... silliness and tell me what you want?"

"Well, for you to be a little more romantic might be a nice start," Joey huffed. "But I'm willing to settle for your promise to come to bed early this evening and your cell-phone."

"My cell-phone?" Seto raised one eyebrow. "For what purpose? Who do you need to call so desperately?"

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy there?" Joey grinned. "No need, really. I'm just hungry, that's all. I thought I might order a pizza for dinner, seeing as how you probably won't have any time to cook and all ... "

"Sometimes, you're not as dumb as you look, puppy. You actually *thought* about something. It's a little disappointing the subject was food, but still, I'm impressed. I'd be more than happy to let you use my cell-phone to reward you, but ... " Seto shrugged helplessly.

"But what? Don't be such a meanie, Seto. If you can waste a whole lot of words to insult me, you can also explain to me why I *can't* borrow you precious cell-phone." Joey gave Seto a puppy-eyed look, which was ignored as Seto turned his gaze back to his work.

"For your information, I was actually making an effort to praise you. Since you were obviously too daft to catch it though, I take it back. And I have anticipated your request. There's a pizza standing ready in the microwave. You only need to press the big red button. The timer's already been set." Seto typed in a few lines, at what Joey knew to be no more than half his usual speed. Meaning Seto wasn't paying as little attention to him as the CEO pretended.

"You take such good care of me," Joey purred, once again blocking Seto's view on the computer-screen. "Or ... might all of this happen to be Mokuba's doing?" A flash of something not quite guilt in Seto's eyes told him he had guessed correctly.

"Mokuba tends to worry that I don't eat properly without him around. Since, as you know, he went to stay with a friend this night, he has made certain arrangements to ensure that I will not have any difficulty in making dinner." Seto sounded slightly sour. He had burnt a pizza only once, when he had gotten too caught up in a string of program-code to notice the beeping of the timer. Mokuba had never let him forget the incident though.

"Remind me to thank him later. *He*, at least, understands my needs." Joey was tempted to stick out his tongue, refraining from the gesture only because it might give Seto some ideas for which he currently was too hungry.

"Very funny, mutt."

*****

"You really *are* a dog." Seto stared at the empty plate that was standing between them on the couch in the living-room. Joey had declared he preferred to dine there, since it was more comfortable. Seto hadn't cared enough to argue about it.

"You're just slow, Seto." Joey grinned, licking the last bits of tomato-sauce off his fingers. "And I was hungry."

"You were? I'd never have guessed by the fact that you've eaten about five times as much pizza as me. Then again, I suppose hanging around the house all day does take a lot of energy," Seto replied sarcastically.

"I didn't 'hang around'," Joey protested. "I kept Mokuba occupied, so that he wouldn't disturb you too much. And let me tell you that that *does* take quite some energy yes. That little brother of yours seems to be on an eternal sugar-high or something, the way he keeps running around without ever getting tired."

"Adorable brat, isn't he?" Seto chuckled. "So ... are you up for some dessert?"

There was something about Seto's tone of voice at that last word that aroused Joey's suspicions. Not that he still expected Seto to turn around and kick him out of the house, after saying this whole relationship-thing had been some sort of elaborate joke at Joey's expense, but ... he sensed that Seto wasn't merely asking if Joey could eat anything more.

That was a question to which everyone always knew the answer already.

"I guess so." Joey smiled widely, noticing a sparkle in Seto's eyes as the CEO nodded and left the room. It was nice to see Seto this relaxed and happy. Apparently he had made true on his promise to cut down on work for once.

*****

"Lean back and close your eyes. Oh, and remove your shirt." Seto was hiding something behind his back as he returned. Joey's first instinct was to find out what it was, but the commands intrigued him too much to risk spoiling Seto's good mood.

"The master commands and the puppy obeys," he muttered. 

Seto laughed softly. "And what should the master do when his puppy is good?"

"Reward him?" Joey asked hopefully. Normally he wasn't too fond of Seto calling him doggy nicknames and styling himself Joey's 'master', but this once he didn't mind all that much. It seemed more like some sort of game they were playing, rather than anything serious.

"Smart puppy." Seto murmured, sounding closer than before.

Joey opened his mouth to reply, when he felt something cold sliding down his chest. The sensation wasn't exactly pleasant, just ... cold and wet. The temptation to look what it was was quite big, but he managed to limit his reaction to a slight wince.

His discomfort vanished as the cold trail was removed by something warm and wet lapping the cold stuff away. It tickled a little and Joey giggled, praying Seto wasn't going to be offended. It would be just like Seto, really, to think that Joey was making fun of him.

He opened his eyes, to find Seto leaning over him, a jar of chocolate-ice-cream and a spoon in his hands. Joey blinked, his mind a little slow to add two and two together.

"You taste good with chocolate," Seto said, the most serious of expressions on his face.

"Whatever Mokuba put in your coffee this morning, it sure works," Joey replied, feeling slightly light-headed. "And thanks. I think I'd like some more of that dessert, if you don't mind."

~OWARI~

A/N : *wonders how much chocolate she had when she wrote this*


End file.
